Herobrines daughter
by Ike Danger
Summary: Zen is Herobrines daughter. One day she goes to the overworld and does a lot of crazy things. Is a lot better then it sounds, I promise!
1. Into the overworld

**Hi guys! I wanted to do a Herobrine story and here it is. Sooooooooooooo yah. Wow, usually I have a lot more to say here. **

Pov of Zen

"Come on, Dad!" I argued. "You never let me go to the overworld!"

"And for a very good reason too!" My dad, Herobrine replied. "You know what would happen if you were found out! The overworlders hate me! They would treat you no different!"

I sighed. I had lost again. Whenever Dad went to the overworld we had this argument and I always lose! I just want to see it all, the trees and cows and sheep. Life here in Herobrines mansion was boring. We lived in the Nether and I always went exploring but it wasn't very fun. Sometimes I would see an overlander and watch them for a while.

"Dad" I continued to plead. "I won't even go near anyone, I promise!"

I knew it wasn't worth trying so I wondered what I would do today while Herobrine was out. I was barely even listening when Dad said "ok"

"What?!" I yelled "Are you serious?"

"You can go to the overworld today while I'm running-err-errands"

I jumped up in joy and hugged him! This was a dream come true!

I hopped in to the nether portal and was hit by a wave of sunlight. It was so strong and bright! I always wondered what the sun felt and looked like. I smelled the flowers and heard the animals' ba and moo and snort. I felt the grass under my feet and looked at the trees. It took a long time to take everything in. For the next couple of hours I looked at things and collected items to take home. I was walking through a swampy biome when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey" the voice sounded and I whipped around ready to attack. There was an overlander behind me. He had short blond hair and piercing green eyes.

"Whoa" He said. "someone's a little jumpy! I'm Keith. A creeper just destroyed my house and I respawned here. Do you live around here? I'm really lost." He stuck out his hand. What I didn't know then was that taking that hand was the start of a whole new adventure.


	2. Keith

**Hey again, oddly enough, not much to say here. But I want to tell you that reviews really matter! Its reviews that keep me writing, especially on a brand new story! You keep me writing-power to the peeps! (Ok maybe that was something to say here)**

Pov of Zen

I took Keith's hand. "I'm Zen" I said. Should I have told him my real name? I realized I was pretty safe. All of the overprotectiveness of Herobrine paid off. I could do what I want without anyone finding out about me.

"I'm not from around here, I told Keith. In fact I am completely lost with no hope of ever finding my way back home" I said. Keith looked distraught; I guess all the pain and suffering of the Nether rubbed off on me. But a least I had spun him a story of remorse. That might help me.

"Well" said Keith. "Why don't we be lost together?"

"Uh…okay" I said.

For the next couple hours we traveled around, occasionally we made dirt pillars and climbed trees to see something in the distance. Keith had some materials because he was traveling around for a while, He taught me how to craft; we made crafting tables, swords, pickaxes, axes, shovels, fishing rods and more. I had a lot of fun! Then, nighttime fell. I had never seen the night before. Keith explained how dangerous it was at night when the mobs came out. I knew they would never hurt me, they all knew that I was Herobrines daughter, but I hope Keith won't notice them not attacking. It was a long night and by day I was exhausted. I had to attack mobs that didn't fight back and pretend they did. I had to run from mobs and pretend to be scared of creepers that didn't even hiss. At daybreak I was a little worried that Dad might be mad that I hadn't come home yet. I was delighted when we turned a corner and there was a little two story house. Keith jumped in joy and ran towards it.

"This is your house, I presume." I said as I went after him

"Yep!" he replied, excitedly. I walked in with him. It was amazing! There were bookshelves lining the walls, paintings, signs and item cases. There were chests, enchantment tables and crafting tables.

"Whoa" I said in awe. "This is great."

"Really?!" Keith said. "I always thought I was kind of an amateur."

"No, no" I told him. "This is much better than mine."

"Oh, right, your house" Keith said. Do you still need help finding it?"

Quickly I thought of an excuse. "No, I'm okay" I said. "But a map could help." I always used them in the Nether to get back home.

"Sure thing" he said. He shuffled in one of his chests. He handed me a map of the area. "But, before you go, please eat something."

"Sure" I said, Herobrine could just wait. We ate bread and apples with bottles of milk. Then we had some cake. As we ate we chatted and joked and laughed. I had never really had fun with someone before, at least not a human. I had never had a real friend.(Well except that one ghast, but Sir Fluffy fireball doesn't really count)

Before I knew it, I was saying "Maybe we can do this again." Why did I say that, Dad will kill me!

"Sure" Keith said. "How do I get a hold of you?"

"Um…well, I guess I'll just try and stop by. I've got this map."

"Okay" Keith said. "Are you sure you can get home by yourself?"

"Of course" I replied "Don't worry about me!"

"Well, bye then."

"Bye"

I waved goodbye and headed home.

Thankfully, Dad was running late too so he wasn't home. I slipped back to my room and opened my chest. I put all the stuff I had found in the overworld. Also, Keith gave me some cookies and a couple books to read. Turns out he was a big bookworm and was horrified when I told him I really didn't have e any books. I only had a couple that I took from a human killed by ghast. I made crafting table and crafted some things. I made a picture and hung it up on my wall, put a sword in an item case and put a rose in a flower pot. I had learned so much from my time in the overworld. I was so engrossed in my remodeling that I didn't here Dad come in.

"That's nice" he said and made me jump, he laughed. I was just putting in a window. "Looks like you learned a lot today."

"It was great" I said. "Can I do it again?"

"Maybe" he said "But not tomorrow."

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's your birthday silly! Tomorrow you'll be sixteen!"

**Hope you liked it, please review! I will try to update frequently!**


	3. Happy Birthday

**There was once an author named Ike Danger who didn't save her writing. One day her laptop died and she lost the fanfiction she was writing. She was so distraught at the loss that she didn't write it again for a while until she was sick and tired. **

**This chapter explains a lot of stuff. Tell me if you have any more questions in the reviews and I will answer them in the next chapter.**

Well technically I was turning sixteen hundred. Like my dad and uncle Notch I was immortal. I did have a mortal mother but Dad will almost never talk about her.

But he once said, "She was as beautiful as rose, cleaver and quick-minded. She was strong and could wield a sword and shoot a bow faster than anyone."

He only talks about her once or twice a year if I'm lucky he says I look a lot like her. He talks on her birthday and/or their anniversary, but the pain runs too deep for much. She died from the ender dragon right after I was born.

I like to look at myself in the mirror and try to envision her. I have long black hair and pale skin and my eyes are a faint grey. I can turn them empty like my dad and they switch when I use my powers. I have the same powers as Herobrine, lighting, fire, telekinesis and others.

Anyways I went to sleep radiant with excitement, my birthday! Herobrine throws the biggest party in all of Minecraftia every year! I couldn't wait until morning! **A/N There is night and day in the Nether in the story and beds don't explode.**

The next morning I got up and was served my favorite breakfast meal-Fried rotten flesh and eggs with bread and a spider-eye milkshake. Dad and I can eat rotten flesh, spider eyes, bones and things. But we never eat the mobs friendly to us. Dad commands a lot of mobs, but he controls the intelligent ones. The ones the overworlders fight with are the dumb primitive mobs. Most of the mobs aren't ever seen by the overworlders. We can talk to intelligent mobs but no overworlders can.

Later I play with some blazes and ghasts in lava, and then we throw a party in a section of the nether where only we can go. I have so much fun and the days just beginning! This year dad gives me the best present of all—he agrees that I can go wherever I want as long as I'm home by the end of each day. I am so happy to finally be free! The rest of the day actually gets better and better! Best birthday ever!

The next day I decide to go see Keith. He is outside his house next to a pen of animals.

"Hey" I say. He looks up startled. He relaxes when he sees its me.

"Oh, hi Zen" he says. "Didn't hear you walk up"

"Sorry if I scared you" I said forgetting how silently I can sneak up on people.

"That's okay" he says, "So... What's up?

"I um… just wanted to stop by and say hi" I stammer. I'm not good at this overworld small talk.

"Well check out this new pen I made" Keith says "I can farm animals now"

"Cool" I say. I'm glad where talking about something now.

"Wanna ride a pig?"

What?! That sounds so silly but I guess it must be normal for him. Keeping a straight face I say "Well I've never rode a pig before"

"Here, I'll show you how." Keith shows me how to saddle a pig and take a carrot to guide it. It's surprisingly fun.

Then he shows me how to ride boat and fish. Keith is surprised I don't know this. To cover I tell him I live in a dessert. The story works for now but I will have to perfect it later.

Night approaches and it's time to go. Were on a mountain a while away so Keith and I trek back to his house together. I try to pretend that the zombies will attack me but it's hard. Once a creeper right in front of me didn't explode, it didn't even hiss, Keith looked at me quizzically but didn't say anything as he killed it.

When we got back to his house I hastily said good bye and left, I think Keith is suspicious. I head back home and slip back to bed. My troubled thoughts melt and juggle around in my mind as I fall into deep sleep.

**There you go! **


	4. Sucpious

**Hey guys! This will be a quickish but important chapter! I'm writing fast because m going to sleep over at a friend's house for her b-day! The friend is ****_Mimi011. _****Happy Birthday Mimi! Okay enough with that here's the chapter!**

_Pov of Keith_

Zen waved goodbye and left but I could tell something was wrong, This is all too suspicious, she doesn't know anything really, mobs are not attacking her, she is "lost" and then suddenly knows how to get home and I've never seen anyone else around here for a long time. Things just don't add up. I start formulating a plan to get answers.

The next day I go mining. I found an abandoned mineshaft a couple months ago but I haven't explored it thoroughly. I head down and start mining. At the end I have 36 iron ingots, 20 Redstone, 14 gold **or budder for all of you in the sky army**, 5 lapis for the heck of it and best of all five diamonds!

Later while I was testing out my new diamond sword and pickaxe and full iron armor Zen walks up. I didn't even hear her until she says hey. Add that to the list of things that doesn't make sense about her. She asks about my new stuff and I told her about my mining trip. She actually has never been mining before! I show her the mineshaft and gets really excited and wants to mine. I have to explain ores and picks to her! Such a strange child….

When she leaves I follow her, yeah I know that's not being a good friend, but she is keeping secrets. Whenever I ask her about her life she tells me something about a desert, but there isn't a desert with 30 miles of here. It just doesn't make sense.

Anyways I follow her through the woods. She arrives at a clearing and digs up some dirt reviling a trap door and goes into and…disappears. I go to the trap door and see a nether portal. What the..? With some hesitation I jump in. I see Zen up ahead, she's going towards a nether fortress but like one I've never seen before its huge, like a mansion.

"Dad, I'm home!" I hear Zen say.

Home?! And Zen said she was an orphan like me.

"I'm in my room" says a voice from the tower above me. Wait I know that voice!

*_Flashback*_

_I was only five years old. It was the day the ender dragon killed my parents. I was wandering aimlessly in the rain crying for my mommy, but she never came. I saw another person kneeling in the ruins of a house. I walked towards him and he turned around reavling two bright pupilsess eyes. _

_ "Go away" Herobrine said. And I turned, and ran. _

Herobrine…ZEN….wait dad!?

My mind was doing somersaults. I came here looking for answers and got so much more.

**Their ya go! I know this doesn't have much of a plot but it will even out eventually!**


	5. Followed

**Hey guys! Sorry, for not updating, I've been a bit busy.**

I plopped down on my bed tired from the long day. I took some more things from the overworld. I look around my room and it's cluttered with new things like wood and books and overworld things. Dad says it's too much but I Love it. I stare out my window at the barren, dangerous nether. Augh, it's so _boring _here! I stare downwards and see an overworlders right outside my window! What?! Overworlders aren't supposed to be able to come here the only way is through one of my dad's portals. Then I catch a sight of familiar blond hair, Is that…? No it can't be…Keith!

I run downstairs and walk towards him. "Um….hi" I say uncomfortably

"Zen, What is going on?! You live in the Nether?! Herobrines your dad!?"

"Keith," I say "I can explain"

"No" he says, "You can't" And then he turned around and ran. He ran to the portal and vanished. My eyes well up in a sensation that I haven't felt in years. I run inside tears running down my cheeks. I run n inside my room and for the second time in all my life, I cry.

_ POV of Keith _

I rush into my house tears blurring up my vision. I know I shouldn't have acted like that but emotions were stirring inside. Betrayal, anger, confusion... I can't think straight. I don't know why I was so upset. Zen is still the same person I guess. I just overreacted and messed everything up. I must go apologize to her.

Before I can't move I hear I deafening roar.

It can't be! I think, it can't be! Then something crashes into my house and the world goes black…


	6. Lets go!

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating!**

_POV of Zen_

The first thing I did today was go straight to the portal. I didn't know what I was going to say to Keith but I would think of something. When I got to his house it was in ruins, his animals were lying on their side with guts pouring out from a large bite. Blood glistened on the grass. I knew what happened here, the endrdragon!

When I got home I told my dad I was going on a trip he would never let me go to slay the enderdragon. Too dangerous, he would say, it took a long time to get him allow me to leave on a "trip". I went to my rom grab a sword and bow and set off. Since dad had smashed our end portal when mom died, I would have to find my own.

There is a village a mile away, so I decide to head there first. I looked back at my house for maybe the time and jumped through the portal.


	7. Into town

**Waz up?! The sky is what's up! Its story time!**

**_ POV of Zen_**

I walked into town warily. I was nervous; I had never been to a town before and haven't been around more than one overworlder. I walked down the street in amazement, large buildings, street vendors shouting out prices of goods, people rushing down the street. I strolled along for a bit admiring all of I snapped myself out of it. I'm on a quest to slay the enderdragon and save Keith. I headed for the library to find the information I need to get to the end, Keith had told me all about Libraries. I found out what I needed. Getting ender eyes, no problem. I could kill endermen easily and I already had the blaze powder. Know I just need to know how to kill the dragon….

By the time I left the library it was dark out. All the people were inside and mobs had come out. I heard a scream up the street and a small girl ran past me, a Zombie lumbered past her. I drew my sword and decapitated it in one smooth motion. The girl stopped and stared at me.

"Oh thank you!" she cried "I was out playing in the field and then I took a nap and next thing I knew that was chasing me." She nudged the dead zombie. "I'm Gennane, by the way"

She said that so fast it was clear she was a big talker. "I'm..." I hesitated. Should I say my real name? "I'm Zen" I told her. I guess it was just a little girl.

"What are you doing out here at night?" Gennane asked. "You should come in my house for the night"

"I-erm... no thanks."

"Please! My parents wouldn't mind"

"No I really…" before I could make up some excuse voice called out . "Gennane?!"

A women walked over"Gennane, I told you! Always be home before drark remember lasttime you-" She cut short noticing me for the first time her eyes traveled to me, then to my bloody sword and finnaly the zombie.

"Mom this is Zen she saved me."

"Oh really?!" exclaimed the women evidently Gennanes Mom, "Who are you Zen? Come in, come in its not safe out at night"

"I guess the apple doesn't far from the tree" I thought, Gennanes mom is just like her." I gave in and followed Geannane and her mom inside.


	8. The happy travelers

**Waz up guyz? Here's a chapter four youz.**

I walk into Gennanes house nervously. Inside is a man with a big bushy mustache, two red headed kids who look like brother and sister and a scrawny kid who looks about sixteen. None of them look like Gennane and her mom who both have curly blond hair and piercing green eyes.

"Oh, you found her!" Exclaims the red headed girl, she runs up and embraces Gennane. "We were so worried!"

I look around the room awkwardly. Everyone else seems unfazed and I wonder I the "we" the girl was referring to was just her.

She turns around and looks at me as if just if just noticing that I was there.

"Hi" she says, extending out a hand to me.

I'm still not used to handshakes so take her hand slowly and she looks at me strangely.

" I'm Fiona" she says quizzically as if only telling me to prod for my name.

"I'm Zen" wishing I had come up with a name before instead of having to use my real one. "You're strange, Zen but we get a lot of strange people here, this is a place for travelers to come stay and sometimes live"

"You're the strange one" I think, how she said everything so abruptly and matter-of-fact.

"Fi-fi she saved me from a monster!" Gennane said.

I saw Fiona cringe at the nickname and then recover and turn back to me.

"Did she now? What sort of monster?" She looks at me likie I couldn't possibly fight anything. I've decided that I don't like this girl.

"It was just a Zombie. I decapitated it with my sword." I reply.

"Really?!" Says one of the boys, "Can I see your sword?!"

He seemed so eager, so interested that I took out my sword and showed him. It was made of nether quartz and had a black nether brick hilt.

"Wow he said that's so cool. I just have a wooden sword. How did you get those materials?"

"Well um..."

Before I could reply, he said "I'm Geoff"

Wow. They're ALL outgoing, just like Fiona he seemed to just say what he wants to very fast.

The rest of the night was just as awkward. Is it just me or is it way to friendly and weird to hug someone you just met and insist they sleep the night?

The next day I planned to leave. I woke up hoisted my backpack on to my back and set off. Or at least I tried to, I had just made it to the door when Gennane came down and saw me.

"Zen!" she said "you're not leaving are you?! Oh please stay for a while please, please?"

"Well... I" I began? But when Gennane looked at me with her small green eyes silently pleading by themselves I gave in.

"Okay Gennane, I'll stay"

And that's how I got to stay at house full of overly peppy people and a small girl with attachment issues.

* * *

I've now been here for a couple weeks. During the day I help everyone do their tasks like tending to the animals and crops out back and going into the village market to trade. I go into the forest behind the house sometimes just to explore and sometimes looking for things.

During the night I try to get out to find endermen. I have to make sure no one follows me because they could get hurt or see the mobs not attacking and start to ask questions. Endermen do attack me though and I fight them with vengeance, they are not part of the mobs in my father's domain and they listen only to the enderdragon so I feel no pity as I slay.

When I get sixteen enderpearls I know it's time to head out. I have a quest and I cannot forget about it or Keith. So when the sun rises on the fifteenth day since I arrived I am not at the house and all that's left is a note I left for the happy travelers (that's my nickname I made for them.)Back at the house to find. I set of into the night without a glance back.

When I am off the road and deep in the woods I throw the first ender eye. It points me straight and I follow it until it breaks into a firework of purple sparks. I reach in my bag and pull out another one.

"Trying to get to the end, are we?" Says a soft voice behind me, I jump and turn around. There is a man behind me, a familiar man.

"Notch?" I say, unsure. He nods. "Uncle!" I exclaim. "What are you doing here?"

**What is he doing there? Find out next time, on Herobrines daughter! **

**Wow that sounded like a T.V show.**


End file.
